1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device where a substrate is coupled to a cable, a cable coupling structure, and a method of fabricating the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a coupling structure of a coaxial cable, there is known a structure in which a slit is formed on a top surface of a printed circuit board and coupling patterns to be coupled to an external conductor are formed on both sides of the slit (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-068175). In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-068175, because the external conductor of the coaxial cable is placed in the slit of the printed circuit board to couple the external conductor to the coupling patterns on the both sides of the slit, an installation height of the coaxial cable can be reduced by the depth of the slit.
In some cases, on the above-described substrate, a functional element that performs a predetermined operation from the substrate surface to the outside, such as a piezoelectric element that emits a measurement wave including an ultrasonic wave and an optical element that emits a light, is disposed. When the substrate is mounted on equipment, the functional element performs a predetermined operation, such as vibration for generating a wave including a sound wave and irradiation of a light, on the equipment surface. In order to attain a sufficient effect of the functional element, it is preferred that the functional element be disposed as close to the equipment surface as possible.